1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for providing user interface of medical diagnostic apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus that provide a user interface on the basis of a user's gesture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical diagnostic system acquires medical image data of an object and displays a medical image generated from the acquired medical image data on a screen to provide the medical image to a user. The medical diagnostic system includes a medical image capturing apparatus and a medical diagnostic apparatus.
The medical image capturing apparatus transmits a signal to an object, and acquires medical image data about a body part, blood flow, or the like of the object by using a signal received from the object in response to the transmitted signal.
For example, the medical image capturing apparatus may acquire ultrasonic image data, X-ray image data, computerized tomography (CT) image data, magnetic resonance (MR) image data, position emission tomography (PET) image data, and other image data.
The medical diagnostic apparatus generates a medical image by using the medical image data acquired from the medical image capturing apparatus, and displays the generated medical image on a screen to provide the medical image to a user. The medical diagnostic apparatus may include a control panel that controls the medical diagnostic system, and is used to set various functions.
Generally, the control panel of the medical diagnostic apparatus includes a plurality of function keys for receiving a user input and an input device such as a keyboard. For example, the keyboard of the medical diagnostic apparatus may be disposed at a top or bottom of the control panel. However, when the input device is fixed to or movably disposed at the top or bottom of the control panel, the usability of the control panel is reduced due to the limited space for mounting it.
Therefore, in order to increase the usability of the control panel, a touch input pad instead of various kinds of input devices may be provided in the control panel. The touch input pad may provide a touch input user interface (UI) that performs functions of various input devices such as a function key and a keyboard, and receive a user input through the touch input UI.
However, in order to select a desired touch input UI through the touch input pad and perform a desired function, a user needs to perform various operations and access many layers of the touch input UI.
Accordingly, medical diagnostic apparatuses that have a control panel with increased usability so that a user is quickly and conveniently provided with a desired UI are needed.